User talk:Username5243
Wow. You're making a lot of edits lately. -- From the googol and beyond -- 22:42, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Mistake? You seem to have left out a significant portion of the Geegol Group. LegionMammal978 (talk) 16:39, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Small question Just curious, how do you go about converting numbers from E#/xE# to up-arrow notation, chained arrow notation, etc. and vice versa? (sorry if this is the wrong place to ask) LegionMammal978 (talk) 02:31, July 23, 2016 (UTC) I got up to Cubgailia group WAY, WAY, Way, way bigger than yours. AarexWikia04 (talk) 15:35, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :This competition is blazing! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:39, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Do you want to join our competition? Also, thanks! AarexWikia04 (talk) 15:47, July 24, 2016 (UTC) pls join '''-- From the googol and beyond -- 16:49, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Adding category for ExE numbers Don't add category Category:Composite numbers to numbers above a million. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 13:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know that. Thanks. Should I keep Category:Non-powers where I did? Username5243 (talk) 13:22, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think that's OK, though it's a subcategory of "Composite numbers". The limit for "Composite numbers" prevent from adding too much numbers to it; however, there're only a small amount of numbers are of "Non-powers". {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 13:31, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I think I fixed most of it, if I didn't let me know. Username5243 (talk) 13:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) About __STATICREDIRECT__ __STATICREDIRECT__ appears to be a flag to bots (or maybe a built-in feature in MediaWiki?) when the target is moved somewhere else, the redirect shouldn't be retargeted to the new location (therefore making the redirect "static", hence the name). It is automatically added when you create a redirect using VisualEditor. Since there appears to be no bots fixing double redirects on this wiki, this shouldn't much be a problem. That doesn't stop it from bothering me though. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:45, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'm not using that so I guess that's why it's not there when I make a redirect. I've removed it because as far as I could see it didn't do anything. I've fixed several double redirects - the only remaining ones are extended SI prefixes that presumably weren't moved over when the "prefix 10^x" pages were made, and some user-pages that I guess are intensional double redirects. Username5243 (talk) 14:50, August 9, 2016 (UTC) i see what you did there category argument -- From the googol and beyond -- 20:13, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :That who thinks is better AarexWikia04 - 22:51, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I wanted to try something original, you're welcome to do it. Username5243 (talk) 23:28, August 9, 2016 (UTC) What are you doing Are you moving extensions to your site? AarexWikia04 - 00:02, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I am making progress on that. I'm also planning to do my names for UNAN numbers and stuff. And BTW will you continue the AAN vs UNAN page on your site? Username5243 (talk) 00:25, August 10, 2016 (UTC) : Yes I do. AarexWikia04 - 01:06, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Mistakes on new extended cascading-E number pages You mistakenly wrote Extended cascading--E notation instead of Extended cascading-E notation on new number pages in last 10+ articles, and this is still continuing. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 15:17, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, congrats on creating the 6000th article! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:23, August 23, 2016 (UTC) I will fix them (unless you want to). Whenever I make a bunch of pages, I usually type out one and then copy-paste the rest. So chances are that the mistake was made on one article and then accidentally copied throughout the rest of them. I think that's all the xE^ numbers today - I've got to finish the gugolthra regiment as the last number created there was gugolsaranta]. Username5243 (talk) 15:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Moving number pages to uppercase ones It seems that you move some pages in the form "Abcde...-mnopq..." to "Abcde...-Mnopq...", leaving lots of multiple redirects. Can you explain this? {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 05:21, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I just wanted to do this, as other people were doing pages in the uppercase form, and I wanted to be consistent. Could you plesae delete the lowercase versions of some of these pages (with the exceptions of things like Ternary-googol and most of the lowercase googol variants that don't redirect (plus binary-googol)? Thanks! Username5243 (talk) 10:05, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :No, I'm not going to delete them. I don't want to delete redirects with alternative caps. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:11, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay then. I'm doing it this way because (1) I have them in uppercase on my site and (2) when Denis did some yesterday he did capitalized versions. If you want to make lowercased redirects for them, fine with me. Username5243 (talk) 14:18, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Denis Maksudov (talk) 13:02, August 25, 2016 (UTC)@username, today I plan to do pages with your numbers (Toogol Regiment), I'll be redirecting numbers 10 \up arrow^3 (1-10, 25,100) because I have found they are in number list of this wikia.I plan to use next template Toovol if something wrong let me know Looks good. Username5243 (talk) 13:15, August 25, 2016 (UTC) o'k let "enenintaeltothol" is the border of "tetrational..." Now I plan to begin create pages Beyond #^#^#^#^#, how do we call category for numbers between #^#^#^#^# (w^w^w^w^w) and epsilon?Denis Maksudov (talk) 11:36, September 11, 2016 (UTC) What about this http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Dugigoogol Talk:Dugigoogol?--Denis Maksudov (talk) 22:05, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Here's another error I found: Talk:Toogolduduex -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 02:51, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Your last edit I have reverted your last edit in the sandbox. While I understand sandbox should be considered "free for all" to do what they want, we don't want "write a bigger number" kind of thing for reasons explained here (it does only explicitly mentions blogs and forum, but the reasons apply just as well to the sandbox). LittlePeng9 (talk) 22:16, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Extensions I call this extension 9b In one of the rules of extension 9, you should search for the innermost separator containing the {}1, and then make it so M and N are so the separator you found is {M,1,1N}, and change to seperator to Sb, where S0 is 0 and Sn is M{S(n-1)}N. For example, 0{0,11}11 becomes 0{0{0{0{0{0{}1}11}1}11}1}11, which is as strong as the limit of the current system. My optimization has limit ordinal Bachmann-Howard Ordinal, while your notation only has limit ordinal Fefermann-Schutte Ordinal. This is very similar to Expanding Array notation by Hyp Cos Multiple levels of comma I call this extension 10 We can have ,n and {}n in Extension 10. The subscript-value of a separator is the number on the subscript of the right bracket of the separator. Separators can even have ordinal subscript-value. ,n has subscript value of n, and {} has subscript value of 0. If you see a ,n, you search for a separator with a subscript-value lower than the comma. If the subscript-value is lower than the subscript-value of the common minus 1, you add a separator. 0{}n-11 inside the separator. Otherwise, you iterate like the previous extension but with an n-subcript separator This has limit ordinal psi(psiI(0)) Bubby3 (talk) 21:15, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Proof of number Hello Username5243, You wanted proof of the number I posted on the googology wikia. I wanted to post proof so dont delete this number. You can find it in the list of large numbers on wikipedia. I have provided a link here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Names_of_large_numbers Here is the talk on the page: http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Nuzillion '''Hope you accept ScienceWikis (talk) 04:13, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :The edit on Wikipedia that added the number happened after the time this page was created (01:41, February 17, 2017 (UTC)). As a result, I consider this an attempt of citogenesis, which has happened a few times with SI prefixes (see "The xeraflop scandal" section). To prevent this from happening, I'm going to delete this article (actually move it to my user page, off the article space) and revert the edit on the Wikipedia article. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:53, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Why you quit Discord? Why?!?!? Googleaarex (talk) 21:23, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Your array notation Why is the UNAN page deleted?Why?Did it ever exist in the first place?Boboris02 (talk) 20:36, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :It wasn't deleted, it never existed in the first place. I and some other people linked to it so maybe someone could create an article about it in the future. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:44, March 9, 2017 (UTC) JonnyGamer2002 (talk) 22:27, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry, I'm new here and don't really understand how this wikia works I will try to move it to my talk page I understand now.Boboris02 (talk) 17:39, March 10, 2017 (UTC) A question about your googolism's name Excuse me, can I ask you something about your googolism's name? Apparently, there are 5 names that are originally used by Saibian. Can I remake the page teroogol, petoogol, ectoogol, zettoogol and yottoogol? (All of these names are originally from Saibian before he changed to tetroogol, pentoogol, hexoogol, heptoogol and ogdoogol respectively) Source: shortened list ARsygo (talk) 12:48, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Sure, just make the page. However you may want to put something at the top that says something like, "This page is a bout Username5243's number teroogol. for the number that Sbiis Saibian used to call teroogol, see tetroogol." Or something along those lines. Username5243 (talk) 13:16, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Just a guess... But is 100{2}1100 going to be called planoogol or something like that? 01:47, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Yes! Username5243 (talk) 09:33, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Further UNAN extensions Here are some suggestions for UNAN extensions: *Nested first-order array notation (NFoAN) *Second-order comma array notation (SoCAN) *Nested second-order array notation (NSoAN) *Higher order separator array notation (HoSAN) *Array-order separator array notation (AoSAN) 15:09, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Avengium asking for Discord app Hi 5243, is there a discord chat server for users of googology wikia to talk? I have the discord app, and i think the text channel of discord is similar to the irc chat googology wikia. Avengium1 (talk) 10:31, May 11, 2017 (UTC)